You Belong With Me (amourshipping)
by XxPokeNaticzxX
Summary: Serena a typical teenager who that has a hard time how to tell his best friend and long time crush ash ketchum about how she feels this fanfiction is from a song Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me An Amourshipping fanfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

This is the first fan fiction, please spare me

It was a typical Tuesday night, Serena a beautiful girl with honey colored hair and eyeglasses on her blue eyes. She was reading her books near her window suddenly she heard someone yell,

she look out the window and saw her next door neighbor's house almost directly across from her window was a raven haired boy talking on the phone, it was her best friend and long time crush Ash Ketchum, and from the way he looked to be screaming into his phone.

He was on the phone with his girlfriend Misty Waterflower upset about something he said. Serena watched Ash look aggravated as he talks to misty through his phone.

Soon he pulled his phone away from his ears and looks through his window and saw Serena writing something in her notepad "You ok?" Ash smile and started writing in his notepad "Tired of Drama" Ash gave her a half smile and raised his eyebrow, Serena respond "Sorry :(" Ash just smiled a little and shrugged, Serena was wrote something in her notepad she didn't notice Ash closing the curtains in his room, Serena was finish writing the words she look up and saw Ash room covered by his curtains even though Ash can't see it she still show it…

Serena was dancing and singing inside her room lip syncing and dancing to the beat of her favorite song Girl Friend, Serena grabbed her hair brush and used it as a microphone.

She loved this song very much, she once sang it at school which Misty got really mad because she really hated the song, but Serena just ignored her and continues loving it.

Ash P.O.V

I was about to sleep but suddenly I heard someone singing I pull the curtains a little so she won't notice I laugh and giggled as I saw Serena dance inside her room I saw her finish singing and lay on her bed I stop peeking and went to my bed and started sleeping.

Serena P.O.V

I was just reading a book in the bench outside my house until Ash came outside and sit next to me I closed my book and look at his auburn eyes, He smiled as he grab a piece of hair in my face and put it in behind my ear.

We were having a conversation and laugh I realize that he's beautiful smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it for a while since Misty brought her down I ask him if his fine but he said he was just ok, But I know him better than that, Sometimes I asked myself why is he with a girl like her, Serena was finding the difference between Serena and Misty, Misty was a captain of the cheerleading while as for Serena she just part of the bleachers playing the flute, Misty wears high heels while as for me I like to wear sneakers and also she wears short skirt and I wear t-shirts there were so many difference between them.

Suddenly Misty parked her red car in front of us, Ash look at me then stand up and went to Misty, Misty took of her sunglasses as she glared daggers at I didn't mind it cause I was looking at Ash waving goodbye at me as Ash I waved back at him to Ash was getting inside the car he was grabbed by Misty who quickly kissed him I was very upset and heartbroken.

they broke the kiss and hug each other Misty was staring at me again as if she was saying "back off" I just rolled my eyes ignoring her again Misty broke the hug at push him in his seat as she started the engine of the car and again glared at me and went off.

Then she was day dreaming about when the day Ash will wake up and find that the one he was looking for has been her the whole time.

3rd person P.O.V

The football game came; Serena was shouting loud as she can cheering for ash for him to win the game at the bleachers while for Misty she was cheering at the section the cheerleaders they were cheering hard for their team to win the game, The knights were battling the dragons. (I can't think of any team names)

The scores was tied from 25-25, the game starts again ash runs as fast as he can then someone passed the ball to Ash while Ash run he caught the ball in his arms and run as fast as he can so no one can steal the ball their enemies started chasing him, Everyone was cheering for him even his team cheered for him the cheerleaders did their final routine as misty back flips.

Ash did a homerun and scored 31-25, "THE KNIGHTS WINS THE GAME" the announcer yelled as everyone was cheering for Ash his team started carrying him at their shoulders and yelled him Ash was proud he took off his helmet and started shouting, Serena on the other hand was very proud at Ash.

Ash was heading his way to her girlfriend when she was her she was flirting with his team mate Gary Oak. "What's going on?" Serena was shock that Misty was cheating on Ash "Why do you care" Misty said with an disgusted expression on her face "then maybe we should break up" Ash said flatly walking away from her, Misty didn't care what Ash said she was just standing their blankly with no expression even Gary didn't just stand their blankly didn't care at what just happen.

Serena shook her head and with look of disappointment on her face Ash was just about to go to the prom tonight when he notice Serena not changing her clothes, she was just doing her homework in the corner of her eyes she saw Ash wrote something on his notepad she was about to grab hers.

Ash let her see what he wrote "You Going Tonight?" Serena look up and then write something in her notepad "No, Studying" she said with a small smile Ash was sad and wrote "Wish you were!" he then smiled a little, Serena giggled as she watch Ash walk out his room she read her letter that she didn't show Ash at Tuesday the letter was written with big letters that said "I LOVE YOU" She then remembered the day when the football game was finish and Ash and Serena were celebrating Ash driving to Serena's house in the middle of the night.

Ash was about to cry but then Serena made him laughed. She knows all his favorite songs and He also tells her about his dreams Sometimes I stand by his backdoor to wait for him to come out. Then Serena made her decision she was going to the prom to let Ash know about how she feels…

She was wearing a white gown with no glasses on at the prom she notice everyone was stating at her and made a path for her to go, Ash was just talking to someone he turn his head and saw Serena he was shock she was beautiful.

While Serena was walking he was finding Ash is he was somewhere, Ash just remained there for awhile dumbfounded he was smiling as she look at Serena, Serena then saw Ash he was in front her just few meters away she walk slowly to him, Ash was passing the people dancing his eyes still glued at Serena, She just blush looking down a little so he can't see her blush but she still walk forward looking at him, Ash just stared at her not taking his eyes of Serena.

Suddenly his arm was grab by someone it was Misty "Hi Ash, How are you" Ash look at her for awhile she then said "look Ash I wanted to apologies" "Misty as I said before were trough" he said looking back at Serena "but" in the corner of Misty's she saw Serena walking towards them Misty was also shock Ash was ignoring her Misty just shout "WHAT!?".

They keep staring at each other then Serena stop then unfolded the paper she was holding that said "I Love You" her heartbeat was fast suddenly Ash stop walking closer and grab something on his tuxedo it was also a paper that said "I Love You" they both smiled at each other then got closer and closer Misty was just standing there looking at them Frustrated she walk away, The gap between Serena and Ash become lesser and lesser they smiled as their lips collided at each other.


End file.
